


Security Blanket

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffed Toys, like seriously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack has a secret stuffed unicorn that Rhys mustneverknow about.





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff from a couple of months ago! Just really ooc mpreg fluff stuff with Jack and Rhys. As is typical for me, haha.

Nobody could ever know about Cupcake Princess.

Only a few people could ever know that Jack was  _capable_  of that mushy thing called affection. Even then, it was affection aimed towards only a couple choice things—most of those things revolving around Rhys.

Rhys himself, Rhys’ favoriteclothes, the pup growing in Rhys’ belly—to name a few.

But there were things he treasured that even Rhys didn’t know about, stashed around the penthouse in places even the nosy omega hadn’t found yet. And one of those things was Cupcake Princess.

He’d seen her in the window of one of the gift shops in the Hub back when Helios was still under construction, before he’d even dreamed of becoming CEO. He’d found it a bit strange at the time that a weapons company had any gift shops at all, much less ones that sold bright, sparkly stuffed unicorns, but the fur had looked soft enough to tempt Jack to go inside. And from the moment he’d plucked her off the little wooden shelf and given her a testing squeeze, he’d been in love.

Cupcake Princess hadn’t left his side since.

She was looking pretty well-loved at this point, the stuffing in her chest mushed down to her belly and up to her head, leaving her all mishmash, like a smashed potato. Her fur was dull and slightly matted on the head, where Jack had chewed the plush many nights in his sleep. He’d even left tiny little holes from his fangs just below her ear, which was starting to become loose of its stitching. Her mane was threadbare, sparkle just barely lingering in the purple fluff. She was a bit messed up from years of aggressive snuggling, but to him that only made her more valuable.

Jack kept her stowed under the bed in a box now that he lived with someone, surrounded by decoy bins full of vintage pornography and dusty antique guns and other trinkets that might satisfy the curiosity of a snooping omega. Now that Rhys was hampered by his growing belly and aching feet there was less of a concern that he might scrounge in every nook and cranny, but Jack still didn’t want to take any chances with Rhys finding that particularly embarrassing relic of his past.

However, he still took her out whenever Rhysgot cabin fever and decided he needed to go down to the office or hang out with one of his nerd friends. Jack let him, grateful for the moment alone to get Cupcake Princess out of her hiding place and hold her to his chest and stroke her fur as he reflected on the imminent reality of becoming a dad.

When Jack looked into those big dumb eyes, dewey with shimmering violet, he felt like everything was gonna be  _okay_  and he hated the fact that this stupid plush could actually make him  _feel_  things that usually only Rhys made him feel, because it was just a lump of stuffing wrapped up in soft pink fur and dunked in sparkles and Jack loved to hug it to his chest and sniff its strawberry vanilla scent until he fell asleep.

He’d always wake up, however, when Rhys buzzed the front door security, and he’d always managed to toss Cupcake Princess back into her box and kick it under the bed before Rhys came calling into the bedroom.

He kept his secret safe—until one afternoon when he returned from the office, to find that Rhys had constructed another nest.

Jack had been finding them all about the penthouse lately. Rhys had clearly grown bored of watching television or playing his video game system, and he couldn’t nap in the bed any longer without kicking about the sheets and turning the entire thing into a messy lump that seemed to make sense to Rhys in some way Jack couldn’t quite wrap his head around.

He’d managed to coerce Rhys into nest-making  _off_  of the bed, but that’d resulted in new nesting popping up in places Jack didn’t expect. He’d nearly stepped on his pregnant mate one morning when he sleepily stumbled into his closet to find a fresh pair of pants, only for the floor below him to suddenly become alive in a warm, growling mass of omega that scared him so bad Jack’d nearly fallen on his ass.

Lately, Rhys had finally gotten it in his head to  _not_  use common routes of foot traffic as places to build his nest, so when Jack found that he’d pulled all the chairs in the living room together to make a huge bed for himself, he wasn’t completely surprised. Rhys had already re-arranged the furniture several times over the course of his pregnancy, out of boredom or maybe a fuzzy sense of fengshui, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

What  _was_  a big deal, however, was the little bit of purple fur peeking out from below Rhys’ chin.

Jack recognized it immediately, his stomach dropping as he sniffed harshly at the air, picking up on the faded strawberry-vanilla scent underneath the overpowering odor of his mate. His heart thudded in his chest, an ashamed flush spreading across his cheek like a rash as he watched Rhys brazenly snuggle Cupcake Princess before his very eyes.

For the moment, Jack put the thought of exactly  _how_ and  _why_  Rhys had found his beloved plush out of his mind. First things first—he needed to get it out of his mate’s grip and back into the box under the bed.

That proved a little harder than he thought it would be. He carefully leaned over Rhys’ snoozing body, brushing aside the stolen bed comforter and exposing more of where Cupcake Princess was trapped.

Rhys was latched on pretty tight. Those little omega fangs of his were latched nearly right where Jack had himself nibbled on her, and he had his arms wrapped tight around her body. It was…it was a cute enough sight, to see his pregnant mate so affectionately cuddling something he’d loved over the years, but he was far too ashamed to just  _leave_  her there. Maybe if he got her away and hidden now, he could just pretend that it had all been a dream that Rhys had been having when he woke up. Yeah. Just a dream. Stuffed purple unicorn  _where_?

“C’mon…” He whispered as he tried to shift Rhys’ arms from where they were wrapped about the plush, but Rhys just shifted, mumbling as he hugged the animal tighter. Jack blew frustration softly through his lips, eyes scanning over Rhys’ form to try to find a way to make this work. The omega curled even tighter, as if to spite him.

Jack gazed about the room, trying to see if anything around him could offer a solution. He needed something soft, that smelled like him, something just as huggable as Cupcake Princess was…

His eyes fell upon a pillow that had, apparently, been deemed unworthy of the nest and cast upon the floor. He plucked it up, hefting it around in his hands as he glanced down at Rhys, a grin spreading over his face.

_That was it! Just give Rhysie the ol’ switcheroo_. He grinned as he stripped his sweater off, hoping the thick scent would placate Rhys enough that he could grab his plush.

He wrapped the sweater tightly about the pillow, before tucking it underneath his arm and leaning back over Rhys. The omega shifted, letting out a soft noise muffled against Cupcake Princess’s head. Ugh. Was that drool? He wrinkled his nose at a damp spot near her ear. Definitely drool.

He tugged lightly on Cupcake Princess’s hoof, trying to pull her out of Rhys’ arms at the same time as he pushed the pillow down into his embrace. Jack’s heart thumped in his chest, feeling like he was a treasure hunter inside of a vault, dealing with some hair-trigger alien technology. His breath caught in his throat as he managed to get Cupcake Princess halfway out of Rhys’ grasp. Victory was in sight.

And then Rhys had to suddenly shift and flop onto his back, completely throwing off Jack’s precision and tossing the sweater wrapped pillow off into a remote corner of the nest.

“Crap!” Jack swore, too loudly, because the next moment Rhys was rubbing his eyes and yawning and looking up at him with a dewy squint.

“Mmm, Jack, what’re you doin’?” Rhys mumbled, clasping Cupcake Princess to his chest as his other hand moved down to rub his belly. Jack froze like a skag in a bandit’s scope, cursing inwardly. Rhys blinked rapidly at him, trying to figure out what exactly his mate had been doing hovering above him.

“I’m…uh….I was just…I was just…” Jack’s eyes moved from Rhys, to Cupcake Princess, and back to Rhys again. He could feel his blush connecting across his nose, body practically shaking with embarrassment. Rhys wrinkled his nose, looking down at Cupcake Princess before returning to Jack.

“Were…were you trying to take this?”

“ _No_.” Jack answered too quickly. “Definitely, positively, abso- _frikkin’_ -lutely not!”

“Oh my god, so it  _is_  yours.” Rhys smiled devilishly, bringing Cupcake Princess up to his nose and inhaling deeply. “I wasn’t sure, but it  _smelled_  like you.  _Adult_ you. Don’t tell me you—“

“ _You’re_  the only cuddling it right now, pumpkin, so it’s not—I don’t—it’s not like it’s weird!” Jack defended, cheeks practically growing purple with blush. Rhys just kept giggling at him as he sat up slowly, hand cradling his belly as the other kept Cupcake Princess glued tightly to his chest. Her head flopped limply forward as Rhys sniffed deeply into her mane, a happy little smile creeping across his face.

“It’s not weird at all, Jack. It’s just kind of funny that the most feared man in the galaxy has a favorite stuffed toy that he kept hidden under the bed.”

“H—How did you even  _find_  it, anyway, you can barely get your pants on without crying, how did you even get on your knees to  _look_  underneath—“

“I have my ways. When I get into my nest-building mood I’m willing to do anything to find something that smells nice…and your little unicorn friend smelled  _really_  nice.” Jack folded his arms petulantly over his chest, lower lip set out in an angry pout. Usually, when he was this annoyed, he’d pull out Cupcake Princess and give her a quick snuggle, but his  _mate_  just had to be pregnant and nosy, didn’t he? Stealing his favorite,  _secret_  plush and hugging her right in front of him. So  _rude_.

Rhys pulled his nose out of the unicorn’s plush, rubbing its fabric delicately as he rested his chin atop her head.

“Lucky for you though, I can think of someone who smells a  _little_  better.”

“I’m only gonna cuddle your  _thieving_  ass if you let me hold her,” Jack admittedly grumpily, determined to keep his sour expression on his face until Rhys gave in. The omega wasn’t the only one who could deal in a little emotional manipulation.

Fortunately, Rhys seemed to take a little pity on him, as he finally parted with Cupcake Princess, holding the unicorn out to Jack. The alpha quickly grabbed it, hugging it gleefully to his chest as he hopped over the back of the couch nest and slid in next to Rhys.

“See? She’s a lot happier being back with her king.” Jack brushed his nose affectionately against the unicorn’s head, surprising pleased to find Rhys’ scent rubbed into her fur. Maybe he’d let the omega cuddle her  _sometimes_ , as long as he vowed not to breath a word about this to anyone.

“As am I…” Rhys purred softly as he cuddled in close to Jack, keeping Cupcake Princess tenderly cradled between their chests as he slowly fell back asleep, eventually luring Jack to follow in kind, his nose full of the scent of strawberry-vanilla.


End file.
